Roxxxy Andrews
Roxxxy Andrews es el nombre drag de Michael Feliciano, un presentador drag de Orlando. Mejor conocido por ser finalista en la Temporada 5 de RuPaul's Drag Race ''y concursante en ''All Stars 2. Su madre drag es Erica Andrews, de la Casa Andrews, fundada por Tandi Andrews. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 5 Roxxxy fue miembro de "Rolaskatox", un grupo formado en la Temporada 5 y conformado por Alaska, Detox y ella. Roxxxy llevó a cabo una batalla lip-sync en contra de Alyssa Edwards de la canción de Willow Smith "Whip Your Hair". En el lip-sync, Roxxxy se quitó la peluca revelando tener otra peluca debajo. Sin duda, uno de los momentos más memorables en la historia del programa. RuPaul decidió que ninguna sería eliminada esa semana, por la pasión y entrega de ambas durante el lip-sync. Durante su tiempo en el programa, expresó su molestia a que "reinas comediantes", que no eran "refinadas", estaban ganando los desafíos principales y no se iban a casa. Opinión la cual luego compartió con Jinkx Monsoon. Llegó hasta la final de la temporada, pero perdió el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar" ante Jinkx Monsoon. All Stars 2 Para el primer desafío, las reinas tuvieron que participar en RuPaul's All Star Talent Show Extravaganza, Roxxxy decidió presentar una rutina burlesque en frente del público en vivo y los jueces durante el show de talentos. Recibió críticas muy positivas de los jueces y resultó como ganadora junto con Tatianna. Como parte de un nuevo giro, las dos reinas ganadoras del desafío principal tuvieron que llevar a cabo una batalla lip-sync para ganar $10,000 y el poder de eliminar a una de las tres reinas sentenciadas; siendo esa semana Adore Delano, Coco Montrese y Phi Phi O'Hara. Roxxxy ganó la batalla en contra de Tatianna de la canción "Shake It Off" de Taylor Swift, y eligió a Coco Montrese para ser eliminada de la competencia. Para el segundo desafío, las reinas tuvieron que personificar celebridades en el Snatch Game. Roxxxy personificó a Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 y resultó como sentenciada de la semana, junto con Tatianna y Detox. Roxxxy sobrevivió a la sentencia, debido a que Alaska eligió a Tatianna para ser eliminada. Para el tercer desafío, las reinas tuvieron que participar en un número de baile y lip-sync inspirado en mujeres históricas, en el cual Roxxxy tuvo el papel de Eva Perón, una actriz argentina y primera dama de la nación. Durante esta semana, estuvo a salvo. En la cuarta semana, las habilidades de actuación de las reinas fueron puestas a prueba en parodías de secuelas de películas de las películas favoritas de RuPaul. El desafío fue realizado en parejas y Roxxxy hizo pareja con Phi Phi O'Hara. Su actuación fue criticada por haber sido opacada por Phi Phi, lo cual la hizo resultar sentenciada una vez más, junto con Alyssa y Katya. Alaska ganó nuevamente el poder de eliminar a alguien y decidió eliminar a Alyssa Edwards. Al final del episodio, luego de la eliminación de Alyssa; las chicas, al regresar a la estación de trabajo, presenciaron cómo las reinas eliminadas (Coco, Tatianna, Ginger y Alyssa) las observaban desde la parte de atrás de uno de los espejos. Para la quinta semana, las 4 reinas eliminadas regresaron a la estación de trabajo para prepararse para el siguiente desafío, el cual podría hacerlas volver a la competencia. Como Adore abandonó la competencia voluntariamente, no regresó. Después las reinas eliminadas eligieron a sus compañeras para el siguiente desafío, que sería en parejas. Roxxxy no fue seleccionada por ninguna de las reinas eliminadas, por lo que se le fue asignado el papel de presentadora del show de comedia, que sería parte del desafío. Los jueces dijeron que dejó pasar muchas oportunidades de hacer al público reír. Fue sentenciada por tercera vez, pero fue salvada por Alyssa Edwards y por Tatianna, ya que ambas eligieron a Phi Phi O'Hara para ser eliminada, después de que ambas ganaran la batalla lip-sync por igual, aludiendo así otra posible doble eliminación en la historia del programa. Entrada Temporada 5 "Mash! Are you kidding!?" All Stars 2 "Thick and juicy's back, bitches!" Desempeño en la Competencia Frases Memorables * "I'm sho exshited to be here!" (como Tasha Salad) * "When life pulls you down, put on a shiny sequence gown." * Except for Serena. * "Where my people at!" * "I'm fixin' to call you out." * "Seeing you in the bottom two." (en respuesta a Jinkx cuando le preguntó cuál era su momento favorito de de la temporada) * "I'm Roxxxy Andrews and I'm here to make it clear: I know you love me, baby, that's why you brought me here. Was a bitch on Season 5, I'm gonna make it right, give me a sewing challenge and I'll give you what you like. I'm full of tricks, baby, just like on Halloween. A room full of monsters and it makes me wanna scream. I have to get this right, so you don't waste your time. Not like my comedy, I'm killing on this rhyme. I'm gonna show you what I can do, you're going crazy and seeing two. It's not my fault, you can't blame my game. All these other hoes, but they're all the same." * "Send me home." Trivia * Es la única reina en ganar el primer desafío principal de temporada dos veces, ganando el primer desafío de la Temporada 5 y el de All Stars 2. * Durante All Stars 2, Roxxxy estuvo sentenciada 5 veces. Es la que mantiene el récord de más oportunidades como sentenciada a eliminación en una temporada, venciendo a Coco Montrese, quien estuvo sentenciada 4 veces durante la Temporada 5. * Contando la oportunidad que estuvo sentenciada en la Temporada 5, Roxxxy ha sido sentenciada un total de 6 veces. Esto significa que está empatada con Jujubee en cantidad de veces como sentenciada en todo el programa. * Fue la única reina en All Stars 2 en ser eliminada por RuPaul y no por otra reina. * Roxxxy es la primera reina en llegar a los primeros cuatro lugares, siendo sentenciada 5 veces. * Es la quinta reina en ganar el primer desafío principal y no llegar a los primeros tres lugares (en All Stars 2). Precedida por Morgan McMichaels de la Temporada 2, Team Latrila (Manila Luzon y Latrice Royale) de All Stars 1 y BenDeLaCreme de la Temporada 6. Fue sucedida por Nina Bo'nina Brown de la Temporada 9. * Un hecho famoso sobre Roxxxy es que durante la Temporada 5 confesó que de niña fue abandonada, junto con su hermana, por su madre en una parada de autobús. Roxxxy fue criada por su abuela, quien apareció en el desafío de transformación de All Stars 2. Roxxxy en las Redes # Instagram de Roxxxy. # Twitter de Roxxxy. # Facebook de Roxxxy. en:Roxxxy Andrews Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 5 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas All Stars 2 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:All Stars 2 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Ro-Laska-Tox Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Reinas de Florida Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Reinas que inspiraron un desafío Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Primeras en caminar la pasarela Categoría:Novena Eliminada Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Nacidas en 1983 Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Libra Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Reinas Nominadas en Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover